Pictures with Georgian Caption.
Pictures With Georgian Caption. Here is a pretty kitty with REALLY green eyes c: Georgian is an amazing writing/language. I'm not quite sure how it is used but it sure is something I would LOVE to learn :D. My fave picture c: A cat knawing on a girls wrist...Saying this: Very heart-warming...Or at least I think C:. Just seeing this and reading it makes me wanna cry but laugh at the same time :D. Just imagine this...Lying there on your stomach, at the end of the world. With your cat knawing on your wrist, telling you to hurry up "It's time to go!" But you just sit there, holding your cat... Without a care in the world... But remember this: You would say to your cat... "If I told you to never leave me...Would you keep that promise?" And you just sit there, and die together while everyone is crashing down alone. Stunned Cat c: These cat's eyes look... Wow! Personally they look unrealilistic, but honestly I don't think they aren't real. I can imagine this cat looking out the window, seeing a new life begin right before his eyes. If you look close enough in his eyes, you can see the colors of an ocean wave heading his way, but not too close. You can see palm trees waving in the distance. And one human, about to be discovered by a domestic cat... They will live life together and soon will find The Big Apple and never return to there old spot again. Only a mother would do this c: Of course only a mother would do this to her kit! So adorable. This caption means that her kit is bound to be the greatest warrior known to all the clans. Honestly I would say that's me XD Just kidding o:. This kits mother was obviously in a clan once and knew that the prophecy was going to be a major part of her kit. Wish this kit luck guys! c: Love is never left behind ♥ Ah, the sweet sweet joy of two mates enjoying time together. It's times like these when you look back saying "Where did I go wrong?" or "Life is the most beautiful thing given to us, even though we don't realize it." Just looking at these lions just makes my day. I haven't really seen anything like this between wild cats, but of course domestic cats because my cat does it all the time to her sister XD. If they only knew ♦ Black cats are always very mysterious especially the kinds with green eyes. No wonder I picked a black cat :D I can be very quiet but I know more than I should, but when I need to tell somebody something, I use my knowledge of what I know ad go from there. I would think the same of a black cat c: They don't meow alot...Only when the time is right. Well, yup this cat offically scares me XD. I Hope You All Enjoyed These Pictures! More Will Be Uploaded Thx! c: